User talk:JimHenson32
Goofs Hi there -- Yeah, it looks like Scott just took out some of your edits. You should write to him here: User talk:Scarecroe. -- Danny (talk) 13:48, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi. First of all, what's your name, so I know how to address you? The reverts you speak of on Danny's talk page were done by me. As shown in the history, you removed content from the page and effectively took the article out of any category. Please be more mindful of your contributions. Often times I'll just click the revert button to toss the article back to its last known good version. If you have any questions about a particular article, feel free to bring up your concerns on that article's talk page. —Scott (talk) 15:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I am sorry, but I do not wish to give out that imformation. Yuo can just adress me as JimHenson32. 18 August 2007 {UTC} :I just need a first name. I'm not calling you Jim Henson. —Scott (talk) 16:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Ian. 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 {UTC} And also, can you please stop deleting my work. I've worked really hard on some of those. Now the only contribution of mine left on Sesame Street Goofs is the Mr. and Mrs. Game. I used to have 7 or 8 on there. 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 {UTC} Wait, sorry! Actully I have 3 on Sesame Street Goofs. But still, can you please stop deleting my work. And if your doing it for a certain reason, could you put it back? 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 :Hi Ian. The only contribution to the SS Goofs I reverted was your most recent one that removed content from the page. I reiterate: be more careful of the changes you make to a page. Future edits using such lack of care will be reverted again. We appreciate your hard work, but you need to be mindful of the work of others as well. —Scott (talk) 16:59, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm about to change Episode 4138 to a full guided episode cause I recorded it from TV. Would I be able to do that? User: JimHenson32 18 August 2007 {UTC} And if I can do it, don't be surprised if there are no pictures because I am having trouble loading pictures onto here. 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 {UTC} So can I? I want your answer. 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 {UTC} :Ian, an episode guide requires quite a bit of code. You may want to test this first in the sandbox. —Scott (talk) 19:20, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Tables Hi there -- You've been adding some great stuff, thank you! I want to explain a couple things about how tables work, so you can use them better. *The |} code tells the page to end the table, so it should always be at the very bottom. In a couple places, you've added more sketches after the |}, and they ended up underneath the table. *If you don't have an image to add to the table, then the code you should use is . *When you link to a Sesame Street episode, the link should always have four numbers -- so episode 72 is Episode 0072, and episode 296 is Episode 0296, and episode 3922 is Episode 3922. There's always four digits in that number. It's always a little tricky learning how things are done on a wiki -- you'll get used to it soon! Please let me know if you have any questions. -- Danny (talk) 13:45, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contribution. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 14:34, 2 August 2007 (UTC)